Serias conversaciones
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: La vida de Shiryu es tranquila a lado de su maestro y su ahora novia, Shunrei. Sin embargo las cosas se tornan un poco incómodas cuando esta última decide tener una "seria" conversación con el antiguo maestro...


**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Serias conversaciones.**

* * *

Para Shiryu, aquel día había sido bueno.

Había sido un día tranquilo que había podido aprovechar para su enriquecimiento personal a través de la meditación junto a su rejuvenecido maestro quien, luego de la batalla en el Hades había sido revivido. Ahora él, su maestro y Shunrei vivían una vida cálida, tranquila y hogareña. Claro, aunque él como el Dragón y su maestro como el Tigre, siempre estaban dispuestos en ir a socorrer a Athena si esta se encontrase en algún peligro.

Por eso, aunque Shiryu había dado "el siguiente paso" con Shunrei y ambos eran novios, no se atrevía a pedirle algo más allá, pues, ante todo, estaba su deber.

Sin embargo, no era momento de pensar en ello. En esos momentos Shunrei, su maestro y él estaban degustando la exquisita comida preparada por la chinita.

Ah, era una vida hermosa.

O todo parecía así, hasta que de pronto escuchó algo que no veía venir.

—Antiguo maestro. —Habló Shunrei, con el rostro completamente sonrojado y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. —Quiero pedirle la mano de Shiryu.

El Dragón casi se atragantó con el té verde que estaba tomando en el momento en que la escuchó decir eso.

¿Acaso había oído mal?

Y lo peor es que, contrario a todo pronóstico, la respuesta de Dohko lo dejó helado.

—¿Y cómo planeas mantenerlo?

—Conseguí un trabajo en un restaurant en el pueblo. Trabajaré duro para ponerle una casa…

Shiryu no podía creer lo que oía, ¿ahora eran los oídos los que le fallaban? Se quedó atónito, de su boca apenas pudieron salir balbuceos y cosas inentendibles. Trató de buscar un atisbo de frivolidad en el rostro de ambos, pero tanto su maestro como Shunrei se veían serios.

—Necesito saber que tus intenciones con él son serias.

—Y lo son. —Le aseguró Shunrei con una expresión decidida.

—Recuerda que él es mi alumno, no tu conquista…

—Lo trataré como rey…

Las mejillas del Dragón estaban encendidas. Su ceño estaba fruncido y su orgullo muy humillado.

—¡Un momento! —Logró intervenir al fin. — ¿No se supone que _debería ser yo_ quien estuviera sosteniendo esa conversación con usted? —Cuestionó ofuscado y con un ligero tono de indignación a su maestro.

—Sí, así es. —Aclaró Dohko con una sonrisa divertida. —Así como _debiste haber sido tú_ quien pidiera primero la mano de Shunrei. Ahora veo quien lleva las riendas en la relación. —Afirmó con un tono de diversión.

—Si no me he decidido a nada más es por mi deber como caballero. —Refunfuñó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Vamos Shiryu, hace siete años que no pasa nada en la tierra. —Refutó Dohko con el mismo semblante jovial y tranquilo.

Shiryu apretó los puños. No dijo nada y salió hacía la cascada.

Shunrei se encogió de hombros, algo preocupada y arrepentida de haberle hecho aquella jugarreta a su Dragón, pero su maestro había insistido. A manera de consuelo, Dohko le tomó del hombro y le sonrió.

—¿Ves? funcionó muy bien. —Afirmó mientras le guiñaba un ojo. La chica le sonrió tímida y dulcemente. —Ahora iré a hablar con él. Tú no te preocupes.

Dicho esto, Dohko también salió hacía la cascada. Shunrei entrelazó las manos mientras esperaba nerviosa.

—¡Por favor, Shiryu! ¡Doscientos cincuenta años y lo único que pido son nietos! —Escuchó Shunrei desde afuera, lo cual la hizo teñirse de un rojo furioso mientras se encogía más de hombros.

Luego de unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad, Shiryu regresó donde Shunrei. Ella se asustó al verlo con el ceño fruncido y las manos hechas puños.

—Shiryu, lo sient… —Pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que Shiryu la tomó con delicadeza de los hombros y le plantó un dulce beso en los labios.

¿Quién llevaba las riendas en la relación? ¡Claro qué él! Y de ahora en adelante iba a tener que exigir muchos besos y mayores compromisos para comprobarlo.

* * *

Nda: Idea extraña, lo sé. Espero mínimo les haya sacado una sonrisita :P


End file.
